


When Hell Freezes Over

by orphan_account



Series: 2:00 AM Blurbs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Stuck In Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When Hell Freezes Over

"Remind me to stop saying 'When hell freezes over,' because at this rate, it may," Jace said, shivering.

Clary and Isabelle were laying on the ground, huddeling together. "Well, it's technically not Hell, it's Edom. But I'm also pretty surprised that it's cold," Isabelle said. Clary cuddled closer, tucking her head in Isabelle's neck.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Simon asked as he and Alec returned from patrol.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't think Hell would be cold," Jace retorted.

Alec looked at Clary and Isabelle. "Why are you two cuddling?"

"We're cold," Clary said.

"And dating," Isabelle added.

Alec turned to Jace. "Are you cold? You're turning blue."

"You two aren't cold?" Jace asked, pulling his jacket tighter around his body.

"Vampire," Simon stated simply.

"I am now that I'm not actively hunting," Alec said. "No fire?"

"Won't stay lit. We tried."

"So you've just been freezing the entire time I was gone?"

"Pretty much."

"Guys, we need to sleep. Simon's going to take first watch. I don't care what you guys do, just do it quietly," Isabelle said. Simon stood up and moved to the enterance of the cave.

"Alright. Goodnight," Jace said.

A few minutes after Clary and Isabelle fell asleep, Alec couldn't stand hearing Jace's shivering anymore. "Come over here already."

"What? Jace asked, looking up from cleaning his weapon.

"Come sit next to me," Alec repeated.

Jace stood up and walked over to Alec, laying next to him and resting his head on a rock.

Alec sighed and pulled Jace into his arms. Jace rolled over so he was clinging on to Alec, resting his head in the crook of Alec's neck. Jace shivered and nuzzled imposibly closer to Alec, soaking up his heat.

"Better?" Alec whispered.

"Yeah. Still cold though," Jace whispered. Alec pulled off his leather jacket, revealing his black tank top underneath. He laid it over himself and Jace, and Jace discovered that Alec's bare skin was very warm. He reached up and wrapped a cold hand around Alec's bicep and his other rested on Alec's hip, where his shirt had ridden up to expose a stripe of skin, his fingertips sliding under the hem of his shirt.

"You're warm," Jace hummed.

"So are you," Alec whispered.

"Goodnight, Angel."

* * *

"Shhh. Don't wake them up before I take a picture," Isabelle whispered. 

"Well, you're kinda heavy," Simon grunted.

Jace was laying with his face buried in Alec’s neck and he had his arms wrapped around the archer. Alec had one of his hands on Jace’s hip and the other was underneath Jace’s shirt, resting on his back. Jace had wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and they were both snoring softly.

”If you show anyone those pictures, you’re dead,” Alec sleepily mumbled.

”Yep,” Jace agreed with a yawn.


End file.
